


Put Down the Spear?

by lunarweather



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bound Magic, Implied Coercion, Loki doesn't give up Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarweather/pseuds/lunarweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's thoughts just after he came through the portal and was confronted by SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Down the Spear?

“Sir. Please put the spear down!”

Spear? The Scepter. Loki looked down at the stone. It’s center glowed more brightly than before. The Tesseract was feeding it, just as he had been told it would. Part of him had feared that it had been a lie. That he would come through the portal with nothing but an ornate blade. But he could already feel the power strengthening him. He reached out for his magic but found it empty. Frustration boiled within him.

So that was true as well. He would have to rely on power from the scepter to use his magic. The hatred for his former ‘hosts’ burned hotter. Without his magic he was empty, nothing. He had no delusions about his abilities. He fought well enough but it was his magic that set him apart, gave him the advantage over any thick-skulled warrior.

And words. He could spin words as easily as breathing, he reminded himself. That he had to remind himself of this, was bothersome. His most known quality had been cast aside as nothing. Never before had his words helped him so little. His words may have been convincing enough to save his life but they had done nothing to stop the pain, the unnerving fear. Fear, which he would now use against these unevolved Midgardians. 

You are nothing, Asgardian. They are nothing compared to his greatness. 

You will always kneel, little prince. That is your place. He would show them their place, make them kneel before him. Have them realize what it is like to be powerless, weak. 

He attention turned to the one who dared address him. Give up the scepter? Give up his connection to the limitless power of the Tesseract? His power. His eyes narrowed. He raised the scepter and it grew heavy with energy.

He would show them power.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that it was interesting, in the movie, that Loki never did any magic without the scepter in his possession. So I began thinking, may he couldn't.


End file.
